Those Moments In Between
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo and Luan have an interesting conversation on the way back to JKP...it involves action figures. Takes Place During Twin Danger, Blue Ranger
1. The Miles I Had To Go

Those Moments In Between

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Those moments in between are fleeing but Luan and Theo…they last a lifetime. Takes Place During Twin Danger, Blue Ranger

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling love theme: 27. Roadtrip

Luan decided several things on his way to Ocean Bluff. One thing, traffic sucked. Badly. He had no idea that monster attacks screwed up traffic that badly. He came from Blue Bay Harbor and they managed traffic sooo much better. He got a road trip all around Ocean Bluff. The warehouse distinct looked like a pancake. And dude, they kept rebuilding! He couldn't understand that. You blow up the place and they come back. They are kind of like ants.

Third thing he learned was these people are wayyy too panicky over monster attacks. Honestly, what is with the screaming? Sure, the running part is important, dude. The screaming doesn't help. It is kind of like a target on your back if you start screaming like a manic.

He forgot to say that taxi drivers in this town tried to rip him off. So not cool, dude. The last thing, he noticed about this place. No one knew about him. Everywhere that he went, the first thing out of their mouths was Theo or Mr. Martin. That hurt…a lot. It hurt a lot more than he would say out loud. They didn't know he existed. If that didn't tell him that his bro was still pissed at him, nothing else would.

Although bro's friends' reactions to him were kind of funny.

Dude, Dominic thought he was pulling a prank. Casey thought he gone crazy and evil. He had no clue what that was about. That is when he pulled out the picture of him and bro. The group closed in around him and stared at the picture then at him. Dude, it was a classic moment. Their mouths fell open and fell. Lily looked liked she wanted to kill someone. Probably bro.

He does that to people.

But RJ's reaction was the best. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He could have sworn that the dude was going to pop out his neck on how he kept twisting it back and forward. When he thought about it later, he felt sorry for the dude.

Then there was bro.

He looked pretty good. No breaking bones. No scars. No shaved hair. It was good to see that the Pai Zhaq didn't screw him up. He totally looked surprise that he was here. Honestly, he wouldn't forget something this important. The real test was when he hugged his bro. A part of him was so happy that bro didn't push him away. He even returned the hug.

Dude, this roadtrip was sooo worth while.

End of Miles I Had To Go

Next Chapter: I Don't Know


	2. I Don't Know

Those Moments In Between: I Didn't Know

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It has been four years since he saw his twin. Theo had no idea how to react…how to be a brother…a twin again.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love Theme: 17. Heartbreak

"I didn't know you had a twin!"

Lily's words echoed through his head.

Yes, no one knew that little fact about him. He kept a carefully hidden secret. He kept a photo of them lock away. Out of sight, out of mind, right? It doesn't count that in the middle of night, he pull out the picture and talk to it. It doesn't count how many times he came close to picking up the phone and calling him.

It doesn't count…not really.

_I didn't know you had a twin._

That was everyone's reaction. Most people react in awe then they ask the typical questions.

What was it like to be a twin?

Does everyone always get you two mixed up?

Do you wear each other clothes?

Do you two ever switch places?

_I didn't know you had a twin._

If he had his way, it would remain that way. Luan made it clear that they were done. The phone call…him showing up….it surprise him. It confused him. A small part of him rejoiced at the fact. His brother wasn't angry at him anymore. He wanted to talk to him again.

He missed Lu.

_I didn't know you had a twin_.

For four years, he didn't. He was an only child and that tore him up inside. They were unique. They had a bond that no one else had. Lu had always been his side…weather it was a prank or fighting with each other. Luan was the ying to his yang. That is how their world worked…until he left for Pai Zhaq.

_I didn't know you had a twin. _

He watched his brother set down his guitar and stumbled off the stage. His face lightened up when he saw him. By the spirits….

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see RJ looked liked a deer in the headlights. Luan wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

_I didn't know you had a twin. _

For four years, he wasn't a twin or brother. Could he do it again? Could he open up himself up again? The familiar warm spread through his body. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes and returned the hug.

In that moment, he knew the answer.

Yes, he could.

End of I Don't Know

Next Chapter: Heads

A/N: A little drabble fic I have been working on. It should be wrapped up by next week. Enjoy!


	3. Heads

Those Moments In Between: Heads

By: M14Mouse

Summary: No one harms his brother. NO ONE.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love theme: 40. Fly

Theo felt a rage run through his veins. He felt his entire body become rigid and stiff. He just watched his brother get sucked into one of the monster's mirrors.

Jaguars were patience creatures. They would stalk their prey for hours at a time before they strike. He rarely did he let his angry get the better of him. Lu and Lily could vouch

Not this time.

This time, it was personal.

His brother could probably summon it up best. He was pissed off and he was going to do something about it. His eyes darted to the device that RJ had cooked up. He ran over and picked it up. He fired the weapon. Once it hit the mirror, it spit out everyone. The fear that he didn't know he had…slowly died away.

His brother was safe.

His hands were trembling. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. His brain could barely progress the fact that Casey, Lily, and Dominic had already morphed and jumped into battle. He smiled slightly when he saw Lu in front of him. His brother's face was full with wonder and amazement. He almost wanted to laugh. He hasn't even morphed yet.

He wondered what his reaction would be when he morphed. He could just imagine it in his head. That amusing image made those entire emotions fly away.

Thanks the spirits that his brother was safe.

He could sense RJ approaching. He would never tell RJ this but his presence often calm down his nerves. His nerves needed it…badly.

He glanced up at the battle. The others needed them. Now.

He glanced over at RJ, who nodded his head. He slipped on his sunglasses and morphed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the amazement on Luan's face.

He almost laughed inside of his helmet as he felt his body changed into his zord.

His brother was safe.

That is all that mattered.

End of Heads

Next Chapter: Tails


	4. Tails

Those Moments In Between: Tails

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Luan have an interesting conversation on the way back to JKP.

Disclaimer: Don't own them at all.

Sibling Love Theme: 36. Action Figures

"You are a power ranger, bro."

"The spandex wasn't enough of a hint for you."

"Bro…I was in shock. You kick ass."

"Thank you."

"….You weren't going to tell me, would you?"

"No…"

Luan wouldn't lie. The words hurt like hell but he pressed on.

"So…if I didn't come here…I would have never known."

"Well….I was going to call you after we have won."

"Really?"

"Really."

He glanced over at his bro. He was the same arrogant, annoying, and smart mouth little brother he remembered. His bro had changed. He was more at ease with himself. What is the word…flowy? Dude, he has been hanging around Lily too much.

"Bro…you do realize that you are an action figure, right?"

"I rather not think about that, Lu."

"Come on. It is like the coolest thing ever."

"Yes, imaging little kids put my poor little plastic body though. Sounds like a lot of fun. You have no idea how creepy to see a headless Casey figure running around."

Luan glanced over at Casey.

"Dude?"

"It was kind of creepy," Casey said. He heard Dominic coughing into his hand which sounded more like laughing.

"Well…okay…Oh, you could sign one and I could sell it on Ebay," He said.

"Who in their right mind would buy that?" His brother said in confusion.

"A parent?"

"Wonderful."

"Come on…help your bro out."

"No."

"Brooooo…."

"No."

He grinned happily as he threw his arm over his bro's shoulder.

"Fine then…I try again next Tuesday."

"Excuse me. What is on Tuesday?"

"When I call you, of course."

His bro gave him this very confused look.

"Bro, we didn't talk for four years. I am not making that mistake again. I am going to call you at least once a week. No excuses either."

He watched his bro's emotions flashed across his face. Confusion…curiosity…and a hint of affection came through. These moments made him miss his bro so much.

"Monster attack?"

"You can call after the monster of week is gone."

"What if you have band related events?"

"Dude, there is always a later."

"What if I have a late night shift at JKP?"

"Bro…don't make me tell RJ."

That little smile that often played on his bro's face turned into a full-fledged smile. He glanced over the others. He could tell that they were listening but trying to be quiet about it.

The keyword there was trying.

Bro got a good group of friends.

"Please…RJ is right here…he is probably making plans already."

"I am merely decided next Tuesday's lunch menu…that is all," RJ said calmly.

He laughed.

"See, bro…RJ agreed with me. See? Big brother is right."

"I'm never going to live this one down. You are older by four minutes."

"Four minutes is four minutes. I have to watch out for my little brother. He had a bad habit of getting into trouble."

"I was the good one."

"That was before you become a power ranger, bro."

He heard his bro grumble under his breathe. A grin fought to stay off his face.

He missed his action figure, kung fu fighting bro.

This roadtrip was soooo worth it.

The End.

A/N: Ta-Da? These little drabbles are done. But like one of my reviewers pointed out…I haven't done Fran or Dom take on the twins. Going to change that. ^___^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews!


End file.
